Behind those Brown Eyes
by lapointe15
Summary: Story Takes place after 2X11, Elena deals with the aftermath of being a doppelganger, her and Stefan continue to drifts apart, as she finds her self growing closer to the elder Salvatore. S/E, eventually D/E.  PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWNED TVD AND ITS CHARACTERS…**_

_**Although I wouldn't owing DAMON or IAN **__**J**_

_**Just doing this out of pure entertaining…. Please don't SUE, I'm broke **__**L**_

_**So this is my first TVD fan fiction ever, so I'm a little nervous, ok, I'm extremely nervous. I am obsessed with the show, and I am naturally TEAM DELENA, of course, lol. I mean of course, what's not to love about these two. They are EPIC, truly. **_

_**To be honest, I have no idea where I am going with this story, I think it all depends on the feedback and vibe I get from the readers, if I get any (lol), but here's to hoping.**_

_**This story takes place after the light of the moon. Although I don't think I will following the show, well it depends if I like the way it progresses. **_

_**WARNING: Although this is DELENA fic, there are heavy shades of STELENA, sorry, lol**_

_**It's just that we all know that Elena loves Stefan, and she wouldn't just run into Damon's arms just like that. And to me, it's about the discoveries and up hill battles with these two. I truly believe they will the ENDGAME, and we all be witnessing the journey.**_

_**ENJOY… REVIEWS are very much WELCOMED…**_

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, holding teddy to her chest, just thinking how her life got this way. She used to be a normal teenage girl, normal parents, a annoying little brother, a loving boyfriend, and two wonderful best friends.

Ye, sound like the perfect life doesn't it? Yeah too bad, that's all in the past now. Nope, her parents were gone, she broke with the very human, great boyfriend, one of her best friend was dead or undead, the other one turns out to be a witch, and well as her brother, they've had a rough last year.

Elena sighed, and ran her hands through her dark brown hair. This is her life was now, full of chaos and turmoil, uncertainties and not knowing if the people she cared about was safe.

And yes that included, the two Salvatore brothers, the same brothers that introduced her to the world of supernatural.

The Salvatore brothers introduced her to the world of the undead, and all the dangers that come with it.

Any normal teenage girl would have ran as afar away from them as soon as she found out what they were, but no, she ran in their direction. Its almost as she was attracted to it.

Now she understood perfectly why, it's because of who she was, her bloodline; the Petrova bloodline_._

Before this point, she thought she was just only a Gilbert, yes she was a half of Gilbert. And not even the half she thought she was.

" Elena", she heard her name being called downstairs by her aunt.

" Yes, aunt Jenna"

" Dinner's ready", her aunt replied from downstairs.

" I'm coming", she threw back the covers, lay down her teddy, and headed downstairs. She passed by Jeremy's room, and knocked on the door,

" Jer, dinner's ready", she called out.

" K", she heard her brother said.

She continue her way downstairs, and headed for the kitchen, she wasn't really paying attention to her surrounding, when she enter the kitchen, she got a nice surprise.

Both Damon and Stefan were waiting for her, she frowned, you've got to be kidding me. And she thought she was going to have a quiet night.

"Huh, what are you two doing here?"

" Is that any way to greet your guests, miss Gilbert?, these kids today and their manners", Damon responded, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes at Damon, and was about to respond back, when

" hey", her very charming boyfriend stepped in, and kissed her on the cheeks. She smiled, although her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, almost like he knew there was something bothering her.

" There you are", Jenna entered the kitchen along with Alaric, who she guessed would be staying for dinner. Her aunt had finally found someone.

She looked happy, and Elena know that Alaric was a good man, although he had been hurt by his ex-wife, who happened to be biological mother.

" Hey Elena", her history professor greeted her, she smiled and nodded back. Things were still awkward between them ever since she walked on him naked.

Yes, it's not everyday, that you walked into your history teacher in his birthday suit

Well he did offer some chunky monkey. She'll never eat ice cream the same way ever again.

Alaric looked a bit uncomfortable, apparently he was thinking the same thing too.

" Sorry, I should told you I invited them over, well Stefan anyway", her aunt informed,

" Damon kind of invited himself", her aunt glared at Damon.

" I'm hurt, Jenna, and I thought we were getting so close", he placed his hand over his non-beating heart.

Jenna smiled, " you were wrong", and shot a look that basically I'm watching you.

Damon laughed, a real laugh. Of course he would be amused by all this. He was getting threatened by a fragile human woman, same woman who didn't even know vampires existed, and had two in her kitchen at this moment.

Elena just shook her head at their interaction. Ever since, Jenna walked in Damon and Katherine kissing on the porch, she's been watching him like a hawk.

Apparently Jenna has dated too many Damon's, and didn't Elena to do the same. Elena looked at Damon, Jenna was right, Damon wasn't exactly the relationship type.

He was unstable, unpredictable and the most dangerous thing a person can cross path with. Elena, herself has experience first hand how dangerous and unstable Damon really can be.

Why the hell was she even thinking about a relationship with Damon? She shook her head, she blamed it on lack of sleep, yep she's not sleeping enough. That's it.

Although she wont admit aloud or to anyone but her diary, but she has found herself thinking about the eldest Salvatore brother more and more each day.

She was so lost in her thought and starring at Damon, that she didn't noticed everyone was looking at her.

Stefan looked uneasy, Jenna had a concerned look on her face, Alaric looked curious, Damon looked confused, and Jeremy looked amused, wait when did he get in the room.

" What?", she asked them, with a frown on her face

Jeremy was the one to break the silence and answered her, " You're loosing it sis, you were standing there looking into space for like 5 minutes, I've been calling your name for like forever "

" Sorry", she mumbled.

" Okay, I think dinner's ready" Jenna announced.

Thank god, she thought. She silently walked into the dining room, feeling both Damon and Stefan eyes on the back her head.

This should be a fun night, right?

* * *

Everyone sat on the table, Jenna and Alaric next to each other, Stefan was to her side, Jeremy on her other side, and Damon was sitting right across her. Just great, he gets a perfect view of her face.

She wasn't really paying attention to the dinner conversation, she sat there playing with her food, she wasn't eating also.

" Elena, are you all right", she heard someone say, sounded like her aunt, but she wasn't sure.

" Just great", she said without looking up, and continue playing with her food.

Concerned eyes looked at each other. Stefan grabbed one of her hand, and squeezed gently, that caught her attention.

She looked at him, and held his hand tighter, assuring that she was all right, although she could not bring herself to say the words.

The truth, the matter was that she was not all right. She hasn't been for a while, and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to be.

She let Stefan's hands fall, and went back to picking at her plate, but not before catching electric blue eyes starring at her.

* * *

Dinner went without a hitch, or any major disaster. Most of the time, Elena sat quietly in the background, listening to the conversation going around her. Although her mind was far away.

She sat on one of the kitchen stoops with her aunt Jenna, they were having key lime pie. She was listening to her aunt talking about her week.

Stefan and Alaric were still in the dining room, while Damon and Jeremy were in the living room, playing video games, just like old times. Yeah, to any outsider, we could easily pass as the normal family.

She wondered sometimes why Jeremy was still so comfortable around Damon even after everything that happened.

I mean the guy did snapped your neck because he was upset due to your sister rejection of him, yet here you are laughing, playing with him. What kind of world was she living in?

Oh yes, her world.

The worse part or best part, it all depends you look at it, Jeremy seemed like he was enjoying himself with Damon. He was having fun with the elder Salvatore, so was Damon, although I'm sure he would deny it just to get on my nerves.

Sometimes I forgot he was an older brother, him and Stefan surely did brother things before a certain psychotic bitch ruined everything.

It seemed she could trace everything bad that has happened to her to her ancestor.

"Elena, sweetie", Jenna's voice bought her back to the present.

"huh" she replied

"Okay, what is going with you, and please don't say anything cause you have been so distant lately. It's like you're not even there. I'm worried about Elena, we are all.

Elena sighed, who ever said her aunt was clueless?

"I'm sorry, aunt Jenna, it's just school been getting to me"

Well that was a lie, she barely cared about school anymore, how she managed to keep up her grades is a wonder.

" I know sweetie, but you cannot let it to the point where it takes over. I mean you're in high school, what about when you get to college, you'll go insane".

She looked at her niece. The girl looked so tired and worn out. She knew Elena was keep something from her, she didn't know what, and it scares her to know why and what?

She even looked like she has lost some weight. God she was a horrible guardian. She has been so caught up with her life and personal affairs, that she hasn't noticed the stress that her niece has been going through.

But enough of that, she has to pay more attention to her niece.

After their parent's deaths, she spend some much time worrying about Jeremy, cause he was getting in troubles with drinking and doing drugs. While, Elena seemed to be the one adjusting well, under the circumstances.

Now it seemed the tables were turned, Jeremy seemed to make a complete turn, his whole attitude, and demeanor has improved. He smiled and laughed more. He was no longer that depressed emo teenage. He was growing up, and turning into a man before her very eyes.

But what was happening to the young girl sitting next to her?

" Is there something you're not telling me, Elena. You know I'm not only your guardian and cool aunt, I'm also your friend when I need to be"

" I know aunt Jenna.".

Elena hated lying to her aunt, but could she sprung this on her? Did she deserved to be pull in this kind of nightmare? Of course not, no one deserved it. It wasn't fair, then again life wasn't fair, she learned that lesson the hard way.

" Really, I'm okay. I'm going to take better care of myself, I promised", she told the older woman. But could she really keep that promise? Only time will tell.

Probably not, but she need to assure her aunt that she would be all right.

" You better Elena, or I will have to stepped in, and forced your hand", she warned her niece. She be damned if anything happened to both of them while she was supposed to be watching over them.

Oh, if she only knew.

" I cannot loose you or Jeremy, if You haven't noticed, you guys are the only family I have left", she continue.

Elena smiled sadly, " Yeah I know," she reached over and hugged her aunt, " and I love you too, aunt Jenna."

" well duh, coolest aunt ever"

Elena scoffed, " yeah sure". Jenna laughed, " oh wait, where's my phone? Work could be calling me", she looked around the kitchen, but no go.

" I think I left it in my bedroom, I'll be back,"

" K", Elena was once again alone in the kitchen. She ran her hand through her long locks, she got up and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

She got herself a bottle of water, and closed the fridge. She turned around and shrieked, dropping the bottle on the floor

"Damn it Damon, stop doing that", her heart felt like it was about to jump out of chest, it was beating so fast. And of course, Damon was standing there with a smirk on his face. He just loved scaring her for his own twisted pleasure.

" hey, it's not my fault you were so distracted that you didn't hear me come in." He said as a matter of fact.

" Right", she narrowed her eyes at him, not believing a word. This was Damon after all. She bend down and picked her bottle of water.

She sat down on the stool, drinking the water. While Damon leaned back on the kitchen wall, his arms crossed against his chest, watching her.

She could feel his eyes burning a hole on her, yeah that's not creepy, " What is it, Damon?" She knew from experience he had something to say, he always does.

" She's right, you know," Elena didn't even bother asking whom he was referring to. They both already knew. " Didn't your mom taught not to eavesdropped into people's conservation?", she looked at him.

He smirked at her, "Nope ,she died before she got the chance", Damon informed her.

She looked at with a confused stare, did Damon just shared something personal about his human life with her.

He seemed to notice what she was thinking about, and quickly continued.

" Can't really help it, vampire hearing, can't really shut it off,"

" According to you," she responded.

" Yes, and don't change the subject", his tone changed from playful to serious in less than as second.

" She's not the only one who noticed those subtle changes in you."

"I'm fine Damon, no need to waste your time,"

" Give me some credit here Elena, I know you better than that, you're not fine nor you will be," right on target, she thought.

For a moment, they just stood there looking at each other, after a minute or two of complete silence, " It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"It matters to the ones that care about you, and you know it." With that, he left the kitchen as quietly as he entered.

* * *

Later that night, Elena has just finished getting ready for bed, God she was tired. It's been a long day. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking out her windows, and into the seldom night. The night was calm, no full moon tonight, that's good news. Mystics Fall didn't need any more supernatural roaming free.

Speaking of it, she felt that familiar gush of wind, which made her shiver. Then she heard a soft knock on the windows, although there were already open.

She got up, and pushed the windows open, "Hi", she whispered to her loving boyfriend. He pulled her into his arms as soon as he landed into the room. She wrapped her small arms around his torso, and sighed.

It was nice being his arms, she always felt safe there. She felt him kissed her top of head,

" Hey", he whispered back.

" You came,", she replied.

" Of course I did, I told you I would be back,"

Yes he did, the ever so reliable boyfriend. Reliable was good, safe and predictable. She needed those things in her life, but she will soon find out what we need the most isn't what we want?

" Come on in", she led him in the bed. Elena crawled into bed under the covers, followed by Stefan.

Elena lay her head down on his broad chest, and closed her eyes. Stefan wrapped into his hands around her tightly.

For at least, tonight Elena would be safe tonight, in her boyfriend's arms

Two hours later, Elena was still wide awake, meanwhile Stefan had fallen asleep. How come she couldn't fall asleep like that? Nights after nights, sleep would not eluded her. Tonight was supposed to be different, she was in the arms of her boyfriend, she was safe, she was content, so she told herself.

She was so tired, her body knew that, her mind surely did, yet here she was.

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter, **_

_**REVIEWS MAKES ME SMILE…**_

_**PLEASE be honest, and tell me what you guys think**_

_**I have already started on the 2nd**__** chapter, and it will be from mostly Damon POV**_

_**I tend to switch back from different POV, I do it without realizing sometimes**_

_**That's just my style of writing**_

_**Anyway, TILL NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**XOXO Angel**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWNED TVD AND ITS CHARACTERS…**_

_**Although I wouldn't owing DAMON or IAN **_

_**Wow, So I'm back. Sorry It took so longgg for this update. This is not as easy as it looks, lol. It's hard work. It's easy to picture the scenes in my head, but writing them, that's another story. I got new RESPECT for Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. They are truly AWESOME in every sense of the word. **_

_**Thanks to the lovely individuals who took the time to review my story and the story alerts. I'm glad some people are enjoying it, so I didn't feel like a complete failure. Thanks GUYS. **__**J **_

_**Anyway ENJOY… REVIEWS are WELCOMED**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elena tossed and turned in her sleep, her sheets were all tangled in her body. Sweat was dripping was dripping down her back and forehead.

To say she was uncomfortable, would be stating an understatement. It's been like ever since Stefan left about two hours ago. He had assumed that she had fallen asleep, which couldn't the farthest from the truth.

She sighed, and sat up on the bed, there was no point in trying to fall asleep. She felt like crap, she was tired, and she was cranky from lack of sleep.

It's like been like that, ever since Damon and Stefan rescued from Elijah. You couldn't really blamed her, can't you?

She was constantly living in fear, but not just for her life, but for the life of her loved ones. Elijah had told her to do nothing and live her life, however that was easy said than done.

She pushed the wet sheets off of her, and stood up. She quickly changed out of her pajamas shorts, and put on regular clothes.

There was one place, she could go that she knew she would find some peace.

She grabbed her jacket, and sneak out the house through her windows. She just had to make sure she came back before Jeremy and Jenna woke up.

* * *

Damon had just gotten back home. He headed straight for his stash of liquor. God he needed a drink or two, or twenty.

He took off his leather jacket, and threw it on the couch, He poured himself some of his favorite drink, and flopped down on the large couch, and closed his eyes.

What a week, heck what a year? What the hell was he doing to himself? Why was he still here, in Mystic Falls anyway?

He could be thousands miles away from here, preferably drinking surround by naked beautiful women in his bed.

Sex, alcohol, and rock-n-roll was his way of life, or it used to be. He used to drank all day, fucked and dranked from whomever he wanted to, and had no regrets whatsoever

Then once in a while, he would tract down that pesky little brother of his, made his life miserable for a while, and be on his way.

That was then, this is now. Now he was sitting, drowning in his sorrows like a little bitch. He laughed at his own ridiculousness.

And all because of_** her**_. God he hated her for making him feel this. For making reliving those god awful human emotions that he spend so long suppressing.

In a spam of couple of months, she has managed to break down walls that he had spend a whole century putting up. Not even his brother could do that, and that wasn't for Stefan's trying. Oh boy, did his stupid brother try?

He should have left town the second he had found that Katherine wasn't in the tomb like that bitch had let them believe she was.

Even then, heartbroken over Katherine, he couldn't walk away, what makes him think he could walk away from her now?

146 years ago, he thought he was in love, truly. Katherine was everything he thought he wanted. She was beautiful, dangerous, seductive, and playful. She was cocky, and knew how to get her way every time.

He was so blinded by his obsession with her, for so long. He had spend 145 years with one goal in mind, to save. So obsesses, that he was willing to share her with his brother. That turned out to be one of the biggest mistake of his life. God, he was such a fool back then.

Oh he's still a fool, just a different kind. He spend the last 145 years loving, no obsessing over a woman who couldn't care less if he lived or not. The same woman who came back in town and finally told him the truth, It was always Stefan. Once again Stefan got everything handed to him. She never loved him, she never cared, it was always his little brother.

yeah that hurt like hell, still does. However it was the best thing that evil slut ever done for him. She had set him free that night, that he was grateful for. He was no longer blinded, she could no longer fooled him. He was free of that slut.

Of course, that same woman who happened to have a doppelganger, whom he couldn't stop thinking about now.

Seriously, that girl, yes just a girl, a seventeen year old girl, still in high school, still slept with a teddy, was on his mind 24/7 in one way or another. Just sick.

For the second time tonight, he had to laughed, actually laughed out loud. This was too twisted and demented ,not to. This was his punishment for all the vile and horrible things he has done as a vampire. And he has done some impeccable things.

Elena had invaded his mind during the day, and his dreams and sick fantasies during the night. There was no escaping Elena and those puppy eye dog of hers.

He just realized that he had finished his drink. He could have just sped over and get the bottle, or he could go check on the lovely Miss Gilbert who had a talent for getting herself in trouble.

God he was pathetic. That girl was like a drug to him, he knew he should stay away, but he just couldn't.

So he put his leather jacket back, and sped over to the Gilbert's residence.

He arrived in record time, from where he was standing behind, he could see all the lights were off, meaning all the residents were all sleeping. But he only noted two heartbeats, where was the third? He would bet his car that it was Elena, who was missing.

So he climbed the tree, and reached Elena's window. And of course it was empty.

That girl was going to be the death of him. Where the hell could she had gone in the middle of the night?

Was she aware that the maddest and oldest vampire was after her. He sighed. He had to think, where could she have gone? It was in the middle of night, everything was close. She could have gone to either Caroline or Bonnie's house. That was unlikely, Stefan had told him that he had left her home sleeping. Clearly that wasn't the case..

He ran his hand though his dark locks, and looked around her room. That's when he noticed her diary laying on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. He opened and went to the page that was marked.

In any other situation, he would never read her diary, but he needed to find her. She could be in danger for all he knew.

Although he would love to find out the kind of things she writes about him in this stupid thing. Maybe he doesn't, he doubt they were good anyway. He's pretty one of the adjective she use along with his name is monster. He did not need to see that.

He skimmed over the last page. Her last page was about her parents, and her missing them. And automatically, he knew where to find her.

With that, he jumped out of the window, and made his way into the Mystic Falls cemetery.

* * *

Elena drove down to the familiar road, and into the graveyard. Where her beloved parents were laid to rest. She knew this place too well. She parked her car, and got out.

She quietly started to walk towards her parent's stone. It was dark, the only light was from the sky above. Although it didn't make any difference if it was dark or not, she could find her way with her eyes close.

She came to a stop when she noticed the Salvatore tombstone. It's funny she thought the occupants of the graves were actually walking around, not looking a day over 17 and 24, and very much alive, well undead anyway. If only people knew.

They both died that eventful night, trying to rescue the woman they both loved. The same woman who wasn't even in real danger, and was just faking her own death to escape Klaus.

She destroyed both boys that night, they woke up thinking she was dead, and that start up a whole chain of events that led here back in Mystic Falls, and to her.

She sighed, and continue walking to her original destination.

Lately she has been thinking about her own death and life as a vampire. Katherine's words have been ringing up in her head, damn that bitch. She would be useless to Klaus, if she did turned. But that would also mean her family and friends and anyone she ever came in contact would face death by Klaus's hands.

That, she couldn't faced. She would rather die, then lived and knowing everyone she cared about was dead because of her.

She didn't know how Katherine did it, that's one way her and her doppelganger were different. After her family were killed, Katherine moved on and ran to save her ass.

Elena knew she wouldn't be able to do the same.

She finally got to her parent's grave and sat down across from them. " Hi mom, Hi dad, long time no see."

" I know I'm sorry, Its been a while. So much has happened since last time I was here. I don't' know where to begin."

How could she explain the mess her life has been since they died. Most of the things she didn't understand her self. It was chaos, complete chaos. So much death, and destruction. No parents surely want that for their kids.

" I missed you guys so much. It still hurts. There isn't a day I don't think about you guys. Especially the whole Isobel and John. I wish you guys would have told me the truth about them. It wouldn't change a thing. You guys may not be my biological parents, but you guys are my parents in a every way that counts. I love you guys and I miss you."

They said time heals, but no one ever said gave her time frame. When she had met Stefan last year, he had lessen the pain, he understood the sadness she had, due to his own. But so much has happened since them, he had bought so much death and danger to her life, and the people around her.

Yet, she has refused to let him go, because she loved him, she truly did. She was selfish, still is.

In the past year, she has discovered so much about her heritage, and herself. From finding out to she was a Petrova doppelganger, and to being adopted, to meeting her vampire biological mother and to having the oldest vampires looking for her.

Yes, life has definitely had gotten interesting since meeting the Salvatore Brothers. She wondered sometimes if things would turn out differently if they had never been back in town.

Would she had ever find out all these things she knew, but she knows either way she would still be a doppelganger. Would Katherine have gotten back? Despite, her telling Stefan , she came back from him, we all know that wasn't entirely the truth.

Katherine came back in town to hand her, a vampire, a werewolf, and the moonstone to Klaus, in hope he would forgive her for escaping her faith 500 years ago.

Was she that stupid, she didn't know Klaus personally, but from what she head about him so far, he didn't seemed like the forget and forgive type of guy. He would all kill them all, including Katherine herself. Elena had no problem with the last part.

Elena closed her eyes, and laid back. Strangely, she was at peace here, it was like a second home to her.

Before Stefan came in to her life, this was the place she spend most of her free time, she used to sit here, do her homework, and write in her journal. She even spend several nights here, without Jenna knowing of course.

She would sneak out after she was sure everyone was asleep, and came in before they woke up. Although she suspected that Jeremy might have known, he never said anything to her about it.

It's funny, before her parent's death, she used to sneak out at night to party, after the accident, she sneaked out to stay with them. Life was full of unexpected turns and twists.

* * *

Damon had arrived in the graveyard, and immediately used his vampire senses to detect Elena.

And there it was, her sense, he picked it almost immediately. He was so used to her now. There was the perfume she wore it everyday, the smell of her shampoo, and the sense that only belonged to Elena.

Every time he was around her, her sense would enveloped him, almost creating a ever-tight bubble around him. It was slow torture, but he didn't care. He couldn't get enough of it.

He didn't let his presence known, he quietly slipped behind a tree, and just watched her. She was sitting across from their tombstones, and talked to them.

His heart ache for he, hearing her confession. She seemed so sad, of course he couldn't blamed her. This girl had to endured one blow after another. And some of them came from his hand.

He had came back to Mystic Falls with his diabolical plan, nothing would stand in his way, he was going to destroy this fifthly town one good citizen after another.

What he didn't encounter was meeting her, Katerina's doppelganger herself. And the lasting effect she has on him.

He noticed that she stopped talking, and lay back, and closed her eyes. She wasn't planning on sleeping here, was she?

Elena was almost asleep, when she felt a shift in the wind. She quickly opened her eyes, and got her guards up.

She wasn't alone, she wasn't a vampire, and she surely didn't have super senses, but she definitely has sharpen her skills, she had to. Vampires were creatures of the night, they were fast and extremely quiet.

" Damon", she whispered quietly. Funny how, he's the first thing that comes up in her mind. She knew he had the tendency of watching over her, without her knowledge, she just hoped it was him, and not someone or something else creeping in the dark.

Nothing, " Damon" she whispered again, a little louder this time, although it was necessary, vampires had impeccable hearing.

Nothing but the whistling of the wind answer, her heart rate picked up. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea being here in the middle of the night. She wasn't thinking really, she needed to get out. She needed to talked to her parents.

She was about to get up, and get the hell out of here when she heard.

"Relax, it's just me", she heard Damon say, as he came around from where he was standing.

She sighed in relief, and looked up at him. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up, he looked breathtaking in the moonlight, his piercing blue eyes looking down at her, his chiseled features, and dark hair. He was a beautiful man, there's no denying that.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, when she could find her voice, although she was grateful he was here instead of something else.

" What are you doing here?", he knelled down her level.

" You have a death wish or something, oh wait, I know the answer to that question." he continue

He sounded mad, but she couldn't blamed him" I'm sorry, I just needed to see them", .She told him quietly, usually she would lash at him, and tell him she wasn't a baby and didn't deserved to be treated like one, but she was tired.

He sighed, " I know, I get it Elena"

" But you can't go out in the middle of the night without at least telling someone where you are, especially every vampire would love to get their hands on you.", he told her softly.

" I know", she softly admitted. She did know of the dangers that surrounded Mystic Falls, especially when it comes to her. She seemed to have talent for attracting danger.

" Wait, did Miss Elena Gilbert just agreed with me?", he said trying to lighten the mood.

Despite her best effort to smile, she did, and shook her head.

" Yes, Damon. Enjoy it cause it's not going happen anytime soon. Blamed it on my lack of sleep."

" Yes, those rings around your eyes are a big giveaway. You can pull many looks, but not sleeping is not one, you look horrible", well that was a lie. She still look beautiful, even she looked she hasn't slept for days. But he would never tell her that.

Her face fell, she scoffed, "Thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear. Let's see how you look after not sleeping for a couple of days"

" Don't need sleep, vampire remember", he told as a matter of fact.

" Then why do you sleep", she asked him

" Clears the head, plus it's a human tendency, like breathing. We do it, just because. No need for it though. "

"So enough about me, we need to get you out of here, and into the bed. Cause unlike me, you need sleep. At least eight hours worth, or in your case, you need more", he continue

She turned back to her parent's grave. " Have you met them?", she asked him without taking her eyes off them.

His brows fussed into confusion, " Last time I checked, they're not exactly in condition for pleasantry."

" Doesn't matter. I'm convinced they can hear me, maybe not, but it makes me feel better to know they can, So wanna meet them", she said as she turned to look at him.

" Sure", he said, he would humor her.

She smiled at him, " mom, dad, this is Damon, Damon this is my parents",

Damon turned to her parents, "Nice to meet you, Elena's parents,"

" They said the same, although my dad doesn't like you very much, he says you're bad for me, mom's much more lenient though, especially since I've told them you've been saving my ass on a daily basis." she told him.

" Plus my mom loves a bad boy," she giggled, and Damon thought that was the sweetest sound ever.

She looked at him, " Who doesn't love a bad boy?", he quipped with a smirk.

" My dad,",

He rolled his eyes, "Of course he doesn't. Father tends to lock up both their daughters and wives when I come around.

She laughed, " Yes I could imagine that,"

She turned serious, "You know, they're both grateful for everything you have done. So am I. You know that right?"

He starred deep in her eyes. Did he know if she was grateful. She has thanked him for saving her life. Although she didn't need to. He would always save and protect her, with his undead life, if it came to that. There's not much in this world he wouldn't do for this girl.

" Yes, Elena I know", he answered her, finally breaking the silence.

" Good, I don't you think that I'm an ungrateful brat,"

" Can't have that, Now enough of this bonding. Let's get you home", he told her as he stood up. He carefully offer his hand,

She looked up at him, then his hand. Why did he think she would accept his offer of kindness?

He was about to drop his hand, when she felt her grab his hand, and pull herself up.

Baby steps he thought. Baby steps.

* * *

_**So that's it for now. So PLEASE, press that button, **_

_**Let me know what you guys think. I need some incentive for next chapter  
**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME…**_


End file.
